Who wins here?
by Undersc0re
Summary: Groose has been having lingering thoughts. He should really talk to someone about that. How about the source? Rated for language and content. WARNING. Much lemon. Don't like, don't read.


_Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for choosing my little story to read. Okay, this is my first fic EVER in existence. I'm actually pretty nervous about people reading (and it's smutty too which I'm also new to). But I had to get it out of my head. Anyway. Please let me know if it was awesome, terrible, scary, ridiculous, uhh.. whatever else. I'd love to improve on my writing. Without further ado, my first fic!_

I stare into the eyes of that beautiful olive colored skinned, golden eyed guy staring back at me. Over six feet tall with a large muscular build. I tower over everyone. Making it perfect to be the designated leader of the bullies. _Just keeping the scrawny boys in line. Like that wanna-be knight Link. How does he have all the girls fawning over him? He's such a puny fucker._ I thought to myself as I look at my dazzling reflection, lifting my smooth, glistening biceps. Showing off a nice stretch. _Damn, I'm gorgeous._ I bring my hands to my awe-inspiring pompadour. The icing on the cake. _Perfect. As usual._ I take one last good look at my nude reflection. Admiring myself. Perfect abs. Perfect cheeks. Perfect everything. _If I were Link, I'd fuck you._ I walked over to my bed, where my clothes wait for me.

I've had this problem for a while now. Not one day goes by where I don't look forward to seeing his stupid face. Even if all I do is beat him to a pulp. If anyone found out I had feelings for Link.. I don't even want to know what they would think. But something about him.. is so appealing. I put these thoughts in the back of my mind every single day as I throw my shoes on and roam the academy halls.

I take a leisurely stroll to the first floor hallway. I walk through the doors heading outside to find Cawlin and Stritch. I find them by the graveyard. I feel the annoyed look etched on my face as I think to myself, _I wonder what stupid shit Cawlin's gonna spit out today._ I take my time walking over to them.

'Groose, we need to talk. I'm thinkin' we need make sure ya win tomorrow.' He says, with a secretive grin on his face.

'Oh yeah? What do you got in mind?' I ask, with a straight face. Not curious at all. But listen anyway.

'So I was thinkin' of a couple o' ways we can make sure that punk Link loses the race. Me an' Stritch been talkin' about it and think the best idea was to hide his dumb red loftwing. Over behind the waterfall. No loftwing, no race, no competition.' He finishes, in a ta-da sort of fashion, Stritch nodding proudly.

I stare at both of these dumb shits, silent for a second. 'Hmm. Alright, if you say so.' I say, not that impressed._ I could've thought of something better if I wanted to cheat that badly._

Cawlin and Stritch head over to the marketplace to look for something to hide the crimson loftwing with. I sit in the graveyard, waiting for them to return. As I sit on one of the headstones, I see Zelda strolling by. That sweet smile planted on her face every time I see her. She slowly comes to a stop and turns to look at the morning sky. It is beautiful today. She sees me watching her not too long after. But our eye contact is short lived. She can't stand me. All the Link-pestering, I guess. She used to be the most gorgeous thing that walked Skyloft. Her milky skin, long hair, that pink dress. Now she's just another wanderer. She turns away and again starts walking slowly. I see Link stop abruptly in front of her after running to meet with her. I could hear a 'sleepyhead' in their greetings. And they walk into the marketplace.

'Damn, those dickheads take a long time. Ah well, less time I have to listen to Cawlin's annoying high-pitched complaints.' I've spoken to soon. Cawlin and Stritch returned with the proudest looks on their faces.

'Yo, we di'nt see much in the shop but there was some planks o' wood in the back. We lugged 'em over behind the falls. I'm supposin' we can start when everyone's gettin' some z's.' Cawlin states, crossing his arms. A mischievous smile growing in his face. Stritch nodding in approval as a butterfly lands on his shoulder.

'Yeah, alright. Tonight then.'

We spend most of the day wandering around Skyloft. Watching Stritch chase bugs. Cawlin imitating Fledge trying to lift barrels. Harassing Zelda and Link. My head's in another place all day. _Why's that dumb Link been runnin' through my mind all day? It's almost sundown and I didn't insult anyone today. I gotta get my head out of the clouds. _I think to myself. Cawlin and Stritch show concern at no lash taken out on easy targets._ I need to do something about this. Tonight._

I waited outside the academy doors for Link. When Link finally starts to walk up the stairs, it's past sundown. The academy gates closed. Everyone inside sleeping or roaming the halls. He sees me sitting there and quickens his pace. Right as he walks past me, I jump up, run behind him and hit him in the back of the head. He almost falls face first into the stairs, but I grab his arm preventing a broken nose. I toss him over my shoulder and head to my room. Luckily it's easy to sneak past anyone in the halls. I walk past Fledge's room and hear some weird grunting noises. _What is he jerking off in there?_

When we finally get to my room, I softly put Link on the bed. Out like a light. I tie his arms to my headboard. Don't need him running away. I pace my room back and forth, waiting for him to come to. I then hear small movements from the bed, and I see Link waking slowly. Groaning and trying to rub his head, he looks around, confused. Then notices me and struggles against the ties.

'What the hell am I doing here?' Link asked, looking around the room again. 'Groose? Let me g-'

'Shut up, I need to talk to you.'

'You need to knock me out and tie me up to talk?' Link threw back.

After he said that, I was lost for words. How do I talk to him about it? _Just come out with is, Groose._ I thought to myself. 'What the hell is wrong with me, Link? Why is it that whenever I see you, I..' I stopped, trying to think of the right words. 'I can't think straight. I never know what to say. I don't pay attention to anything that's happening around me.' I'm pacing the room again, sounding distressed as these words fly out of my mouth. 'I mean, you're a fucking guy, for Goddess's sake.' I stand solid, waiting for an answer.

Link looks at me with bemusement on his face. There was a silence before he spoke. 'Groose, you're not thinking straight. Just untie me and let me go, we'll forget this whole thing.'

'See, I don't think I can do that until I'm sure you're not what I want.'

'Listen. I know what you're feeling.' He said, _What? Does he have the hots for me?_ 'I want you to know it's completely normal. I know who's felt the exact same thing you do right now.'

'What?! Who?' I spit out.

'Fledge, duh. Isn't it obvious? He tried to explain his feelings for me. I mean, I've known for a long time that he's liked me. Karane says Peatrice tries to hide her feelings for her by pretending to be in love with me. As I said, completely normal.'

I stare down at Link. Hands tied to the posts. His disheveled blonde hair. Lips slightly apart, a gentle breath flowing from between them. Chest, slightly rising, then falling back into place. Legs free from restraint. Knees up, keeping him safe from some sort of intrusion. I start walking towards the bed. Link slowly bringing his knees higher. Trying to shield himself. 'Groose, what are you doing?' I stopped at the side of the bed, thinking if this is the right thing to do. I looked into his eyes that were looking back at me. Those glistening blue eyes. I didn't see fear. But almost welcome. Would he resist my advances? _I need him. Now._

'You've thought about it too, haven't you?' I asked. Already knowing the answer. I could see a sudden swallow of his own saliva, eyes opening wide for a brief moment. Surprised at the question. I look his body up and down, seeing his legs fall to rest on the bed. _Got him._

'Of course not. That's not me.' I see him trying to force me to believe this lie. 'I'm not gay.' Despite his words, I straddle his legs. 'Groose. Don't.' He pleads. I can hear his heart pounding, as is mine. I slowly bring my golden lips closer to his pale ones. I stare him in the eye as he struggles under my weight to shift his position, thinking he can get away. Funny.

I stop mere inches from his face, and quickly grab his chin with a firm grip. He needs to stop struggling. I don't want to hurt him. I slowly lean in again, keeping his head in place. I lay a soft kiss on his lips. He's stiff and unsure. I pull away for a brief moment. Watching his reaction. 'Don't fight it. You're just as curious as I am.' I pause for a moment, before leaning in again. Tilting my head slightly to the left, opening my mouth a bit. Hoping he'd accept my progressions. I keep my eyes open. Wanting to absorb every expression.

After a few awkward seconds of watching Link's confused eyes shift in different directions, he slowly closes his eyes. And spreads his lips apart slightly. He's accepted me. I released my grip on his jawline, and our lips make a smacking noise as they part. Link kept his lips pursed a bit, 'Groose.' he whispered, wanting more. I quickly bring our lips together again. Forceful this time. I feel Link's head push up from the pillow. Trying to bring our lips closer.

I bring my right hand to his cheek, caressing it. Feeling the warmth of his flushed cheeks. I hold the base of his neck as I try to intrude his mouth with my tongue. He lets me in. Our tongues dance in saliva filled passion. I bring my hand down, caressing the side of his small muscular body. I rest my hand on his hip. I pull out of the kiss, feeling lightheaded. I lean back, giving Link the chance to breath without my weight restricting it. 'He's not going anywhere.' I bring both my legs in between his, and rest my hands on his knees.

I look down upon the lean boy's body, and notice he's trying to set his hands free. _If he tries to get away, I can handle it._ I untie both of his hands, and wait to see what he would do next. Still breathing heavily, he lets his arms fall onto the pillow. Then he jolts upright and grabs my shirt by the collar. He yanks me down into a wet, sloppy kiss as he begins to invade my mouth. I hold his head gently as I lower our ever tensing bodies back down onto the bed. _Fuck this boy knows how to suck face._

Both my legs were between his, one had supporting my weight, the other caressing his face. Link is on his back, legs wrapped around my waist as he continues to pull on my collar. I bring my lower body closer to his, until our hard ons were touching. I begin to slowly move my hips. Link gasps with surprise. I look at the expression on his face. His mouth slightly open, letting out small erratic breaths. He looks me in the eyes as he tightens his grip on my shoulders.

My pants are getting tighter. I feel his dick growing beneath me. 'Nngh. Gr-Groose.' He moans as he closes his eyes and opens his mouth a bit wider. I stop. And Links eyes shoot back open. He pushes me upright and begins to tear my shirt off of me. I assist and rip it away over my head. Link takes a moment to admire my abs. He brings a warm, shaky hand to them. I push it aside as I tear his shirt down the middle. He gasps in surprise. _Oops. That might have been his favorite shirt. Oh well. _He takes the remains of the ripped shirt off and tosses it aside. Learning my lesson, I carefully, but quickly take his pants off for him. I get up for a brief moment to remove my own.

I repositioned myself back in between his legs. I gave him another kiss. Slow. Sweet. Sensual. I decide I need to speed things up. I leave a trail of kisses along his jawline, down his chest until I reach his left nipple. I bring my lips to it and begin to suck on it lightly. I take the other nipple in between my index finger and thumb, twisting and pulling at it. 'Unng.. you- you're drivi- mmm.' Link trails off into soft moans. I feel my member begin to twitch. 'Fuck. This is usually about the time I jack off.'

I pull away from his now stiff nubs and look Link in the face, 'Forgive me, but I'm not completely sure what to do. But this is how I- ya know, when I'm alone and-'

'I get it, Groose. Just do it.' He said in a deeper voice than usual. I take him now stiff dick into my hand. Lubed up from our precum. 'Ah!' He yells as I pump at his member.

'Did I hurt you?' I asked, worried I may have been jerking him to hard.

'No. Pl-please, keep going.' And without hesitation, I jerked him till he fed me those delicious moans. 'Nngh. Don't..stop.' He begged, head leaned back, eyes closed, back arched, hands tightening their grip on the blankets. 'Groose. I'm gonna-'

'No you don't!' I stopped pumping his throbbing member. 'Not without me you don't.' Link was breathing heavily, and looked extremely disappointed. I give him another slobbery kiss. I then look into his eyes. 'Get ready. This might hurt.' I say as I position my dick with his virgin hole. I rub the tip around it, using my precum as lube. _Can't go in dry, now can I? Just like with girls._ I thought to myself as I looked into Link's dark blue dilated eyes. Moonlight shining in from the window.

'I'm ready.' Link said, looking back into my golden eyes. I slowly pushed the head of my dick into his ass. 'Ah.. wait.' He protested, bringing a hand to my chest. I wait for his command, only head deep in. He wrapped his arms around my neck. I pull him in close. 'Ok, keep going.' And with that I pushed in inch by inch.

'Tell me if it hurts too much.' I said, regretfully. I didn't want to stop, he's so tight. It feels amazing. But I keep pushing into him.

'It's ok.. I want this.' He said, pain etched on his face. His nails digging into the skin of my back._ That feels good._ We're both breathing heavy as I went balls deep. _Goddess, I never want to leave this spot. I always want to be inside him._

I sit waiting for him to get used to the pain. And it takes a moment before he says anything. 'Go slow.' He says. I look into his eyes and give him a gentle kiss as I begin to thrust into him.

'Nnngh-uh. Link.. you're so tight.' I moan as I thrust in and out, resting my head on his neck. My movements becoming quicker. Link groans, and I immediately stop, thinking I've hurt him.

He leans into another kiss. 'Fuck me, Groose.' I feel him thrusting his hips upward onto me. I sit there stunned as Link is fucking himself on my dick. I push him back down onto the bed and hold him in place. One hand on his hips, the other holding his shoulder. I start thrusting again. Quickly and forceful, rocking the bed back and forth. 'Uhn. Groose. Oh, fuck!' Link lets out in breathy moans. Throws his head back into the pillow and opens his mouth wide. Slight drool seeping from the side of his mouth. He grabs his throbbing member, leaking with precum and starts pumping it.

'THERE. Right there!' Link commanded. That precious bundle of nerves I heard so much about. I see the expression on his face shift from pain to pleasure in an instant.

I grabbed the headboard and I thrust into him with everything I had. I feel the warm pressure building. 'Mmm. Link I'm s- close.' I tried to form a fluent sentence, I didn't know what I was saying. I was just fucking him with no regard of he was in pain or not._ I just need to finish._ I take Link's member from his hands and pump it myself._ I have to do it._

'Oh, fuck! Groose, I'm cumming!' He shouts as his load shoots onto his stomach and chest. I keep jerking him as he rides his orgasm till the end, clutching the sheets of the bed, holding on for dear life. His movements spastic and quick. Eyes shut tight, mouth open wide in a silent scream. It sent me to the edge. I let go of his member and fuck him as hard as I could. The bed creaking against the floor.

'Link.. I'm gonna cum..' I whisper into his ear as I keep thrusting. 'Uungh.. oh fuck-' I spit out as I shoot my load into him. My thrusting becomes slower and erratic as I ride it out. Out of breath, I collapse on top of Link, my member still inside him. He quivers beneath me as I give him one last kiss and rest my head on his shoulder.

Both of us breathing hard even minutes later, I fell onto the side of the bed and slowly began to fall asleep, with him at my side. 'What now?' I think to myself. Maybe I'll let him win the race tomorrow. I'll beat the shit out of Cawlin if he says otherwise.


End file.
